Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the design of spacecraft and a deployment system and a concept for deploying two spacecraft into two independent satellite orbits from a single launch vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The current state of the art for launching two large spacecraft into orbit employs a concept where the spacecraft are mounted in a position of one spacecraft vertically above a second spacecraft in a configuration making use of a launch vehicle provided mechanism for the launch of two spacecraft sometimes referred to as a “dual payload attach fitting (DPAF)”.
Launch vehicles may provide this or the spacecraft may employ their own “payload attach fitting”.
However, the existing DPAF system is less efficient because it requires more launch vehicle payload support mass and provides less spacecraft mass to orbit, constrains the volume of the Spacecraft and constrains the flexibility of the spacecraft to launch vehicle separation and operation.